Falling For You
by swaglikestyles
Summary: What could happen when your best friends with Louis Tomlinson and get invited to his New Year's Eve house party... Did Caitlyn Brookes really think she'd fall for her best friend's, best friend?


Caitlyn's P.O.V

'Caitlyn! Hurry up! We have to leave here in ten minutes!' I heard my best friend, Sam, yell from the bottom of the stairs. We were heading to Louis Tomlinson's New Years Eve house party. Yep, that's right, I'm best friends with Louis Tomlinson. Him and the rest of his band mates had just finished on the X Factor and signed a record deal, I couldn't wait to see him, I haven't seen him in three months, and I'm so excited to meet his band mates, which, may I add, I've never met them before! Exciting!

'Yes Sam! I'm ready now!' I yelled back down the stairs, and grabbed my shocking red lipstick off my wooden desk and placed it in my black clutch. I'd got a zip front dress on, which went down to just below my thigh. I'd curled my highlighted blonde hair slightly, leaving it look a bit natural. I grabbed my clutch with all my make up in, along with my phone, and made my way downstairs. ( new_years_eve/set?id=50093994)

'You look lovely!' Sam complimented me as I walked into the kitchen, my heels banging on the marble floor of our house.

'Thank you! As do you!' I thanked her, Sam was the complete opposite of me, she didn't like to go out and party and get drunk, she would rather stay in and watch movies with her boyfriend, Ben.

'I'm not staying long tonight ok!' Sam informed me, she wasn't one to stay till after 12 at parties.

'Alright, but I ain't coming home then!' I told her, as we walked out the house, and got a taxi to Louis' new apartment him and his band mates all share.

Harry's P.O.V

'Harry! Hurry up and get ready! Sam and Caitlyn will be here in about five minutes, I told them to get here for 8, everyone else is getting here for half 8, it's five to 8 and you still haven't found a top to wear! Hurry up!' Louis demanded to me, as I tried to figure out which top to wear. In the end I settled with my white Hollister shirt, along with my black chinos and converse.

'Ok! I'm ready! Geeez!' I moaned as I made my way out of my very tidy room, makes a change. 'Why are you so fussed over these two anyway?' I asked Louis.

'Caitlyn's my best friend, who I haven't seen in a few months, and, I guarantee you'll like her' Louis winked at me.

'Louis, since when do I find your friends attractive?' I asked.

'Well, whatever!' Louis shook his head at me, as the doorbell went, Louis went to get the door, and I went to help set everything out on the table.

By 9 o'clock the party was in full swing and everyone had arrived, however, I still hadn't met Louis' two friends he was telling me about, so I went off in search to find Louis through the crowds of about 100 people that were in our house. I found Louis by the food with Eleanor, surprise, two of his favourite things.

'So, come on, where's this Caitlyn then?' I asked, as I was intruded to find out who she was in the amount of girls that passed me, throwing me smiles, but I wasn't interested in any of them.

'She's there, in the corner!' Louis said, well shouted down my ear due to the loud music.

'Where?' I asked, confused.

'In the corner, sitting on the sofa! The one with blonde hair and the black dress, look she's getting up now!' Louis told me. Then I spotted her.

'She, is, the, most, beautiful, girl, I, have, ever, seen. FUCK!' I informed him, stopping after every word. She was absolutely beautiful.

'Go speak to her, I know she's single' Louis told me, giving me a slight wink.

'What, are you mad! I'm not going over there on my own!' I told him.

'Fine, I'll go, then you follow' He said, I didn't have a chance to reply, he just disappeared through the crowd of people, leaving me no choice but to follow him. I seen him sit down, I waited a few minutes, before going over to them.

'Oh hiya Harry! I haven't seen you all night!' Louis lied to me. 'Anyway, let me introduce you to my friends! Harry, this is Caitlyn' He told me as he pointed to Caitlyn.

'Hiya babe!' I smiled at her.

'And this is Sam!' He said as he pointed to the other girl, Sam. I greeted them both, before Louis thought it was a bright idea for him to leave, and Sam thought it was a good time to go to the toilet. Even though I could see the que from here.

'It's too hot in here!' Caitlyn stated.

'We could go outside for a bit? It's not that cold out' I suggested, to which she agreed. 'Alright, this way' I guided her through the crowd, and out the back door, she was in front of me so I couldn't help but stare at her bum.

**Author's Note:**

**Yessss, I'm back with another one. I'm sorry I haven't been writing much lately, I just haven't had an inspiration, and I woke up this morning with loads! I have literally wrote like 10 pages, but I've had to cut it down into little sections, and all my exams are over, so I should be updating again.. well this story anyway! Please let me know your thoughts and opinions on this, it will be much appreciated. Thanks. xo**


End file.
